User talk:Magic-is-cute
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ninja Binge or Shinobi Puppies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. You can add them at the What Would Happened If...? page. Oh! And welcome to my wikia. I'm Rigsrigsrigs10918, founder of this site.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) I looked at your drawings and they're not bad. However, you don't mind if I make my own versions of your designs, do you? BTW, how did you find this wikia?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) CartoonLover's birthday is coming up Thursday. Don't forget to wish him happy birthday on Thursday.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:25, November 19, 2013 (UTC)) I corrected the mistake I made. Sorry for the inconvenience.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC)) So, Magic-is-cute or Ellie(Which ever you prefer), who's your favorite Pound Puppy?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC)) So, I have a question. When was the first time you came across the TV Show?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:27, December 12, 2013 (UTC)) Would you me to come up with designs for Puzzle and Tori?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of Puzzle?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC)) Have you ever done fan-art requests before?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:11, December 15, 2013 (UTC)) Anything you'd like to add for Puzzle, info or artwork wise?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC)) Would you like to help out with PS, We Love You, Tony and Igor?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you. I think Tori looks cute.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:37, December 16, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. By the way, out of all the original Pound Puppies, who do you love the most?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) I love Bright Eyes too.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:46, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) Here it is. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) Do you take fan-art requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) Well, you see, Disneydude15 has listed Barkerville a character with no romantic interests. I think you should talk to him about that.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) I understand how you feel, Ellie, but I just don't see Barkerville having any romantic interests. I tried picturing him with a love interest, but I kept drawing blanks. Another thing: Tony's an artist and Tricolor's an artist, they both find Dumbo annoying and their names both start with "T". I'm really sorry and I hope you're not upset but I think Tricolor should be with Tony. I hope you understand.(Disneydude15 (talk) 00:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) I hope you're not upset.(Disneydude15 (talk) 01:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for understanding. I'm very, very sorry, Ellie. I hope you're not upset. You're one of my best friends and I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again. I'm sorry. I'm awfully sorry.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Me too. Thank you for understanding. You're such a great friend. And speaking of that, can you do an artwork of Tricolor and Tony the Artist hugging each other?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, Ellie. Would you like to help out with a new fan made episode I started called Tricolor's Triangle?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. I'll admit, Dino and Mona Lisa are VERY cute. BTW, have you received my message?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:22, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) Aw. You're so sweet. Also, do you feel comfortable doing an artwork of Tricolor and Tony the Artist hugging each other?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:01, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) I finished The Paw Flaw for you. What do you think of the ending? In addition, I uploaded Artie. By the way, did you get my request?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) Christmas is coming tomorrow!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC)) Merry Christmas, Ellie!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:00, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, Ellie! How was your Christmas? Did you get my request?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC)) Hi. I have a request. You wouldn't mind doing some designs for Tori's family, do you? I have them listed on Tori's description(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:18, December 26, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for your help yesterday. You've been a great help. By the way, have you received my requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:50, December 27, 2013 (UTC)) Sure, I'd be more than happy to draw them for you. I haven't heard from you for a while though. Have you enjoyed for Christmas? Have you received my request about Tricolor hugging Tony the Artist?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:32, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you, Ellie. Say! My birthday is coming up next week.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) I'll be 23 next week. How old will you be when your birthday comes?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:51, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) What kind of cat breed would you like to see McWhisker as?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) Disneydude15's birthday is on Monday. Don't forget to wish him happy birthday when Monday comes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:58, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of McWhisker and Ruby?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:44, December 29, 2013 (UTC)) I saw your new artwork and it looked good. Can you an artwork of Tony the Artist and Tricolor sitting on a park bench as they make sketches together?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:03, December 29, 2013 (UTC)) Are you excited that the new year is almost here?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:47, December 31, 2013 (UTC)) Oh! Have you received my reque Have you received my request?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:51, December 31, 2013 (UTC)) Saturday's my birthday! I have a new request: Chew Chew and Drumstick holding a birthday cake as John and Sandra hold a card saying "23" and Tony the Artist and Tricolor and their children celebrating. What do you think? Do you think you'll be able to do it?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC)) Today's my birthday!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:36, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) That's okay. I understand.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:49, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) You're welcome, Ellie.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Can you do an artwork of Tricolor and Tony the Artist sitting at the park bench while holding hands?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) What do you think of my design of Ruby?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:44, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Just so that we don't get confused, I changed the youngest child's name from Ollie to Hairball Jr. You know, so that we won't confused him for a character that already has that name.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) Thar's okay. Everybody makes mistakes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) What do you think of my designs for Charlemange and Hairball's kids?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:27, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC)) Would you like me to come up with designs for the Long Claws? You can come up with the deisgns for Sapphire and Salem if you wish.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:32, January 9, 2014 (UTC)) Then it's a deal.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:08, January 9, 2014 (UTC)) Okay. The mice can stay. Although I was kinda thinking that it would be more intimidating if Brittney had two Tosa dogs as pets, but the mice will do.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:10, January 10, 2014 (UTC)) So, what do you think of my designs of the Long Claws?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) How are Sapphire and Salem doing?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) Well, this is my first time drewing mice characters, but I'll see what I can do.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:58, January 12, 2014 (UTC)) If you want to, feel free to do so.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:58, January 13, 2014 (UTC)) I know you're helping out, but you don't have to add certain categories on the Characters page because they included fan made characters that didn't appear in the TV Special, TV Special, and 1988 movie.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:52, January 17, 2014 (UTC)) Don't worry. They are on their way.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC)) Here are the better quality pictures of the Long Claws. I had trouble uploading them because my computer was having technical difficulties.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:08, January 22, 2014 (UTC)) What would you like to see on your birthday?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Happy birthday, Ellie! I gave you a birthday present in the form of a new artwork.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:13, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) You're welcome.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Happy birthday.(Disneydude15 (talk) 22:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC)) I hate to break this to you, but there's already a character named Scarlett. Sorry about that(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC)) Are you planning to make designs for Ruby's brother and sister and Pupnick's Parents and sister?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:00, January 28, 2014 (UTC)) Oh. Would you like me to make designs for Pupnick's sister and Ruby's brother and sister. If so, how do you picture them?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:38, January 28, 2014 (UTC)) You don't have to add descriptions for the categories for the fan made episodes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:15, January 28, 2014 (UTC)) What do think of Moon Spark?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:23, February 1, 2014 (UTC)) Thinking about creating a page for Moon Spark? I created an epithet for her: Princess of the Night.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:28, February 1, 2014 (UTC)) When will I get to see Pupnick's Parents?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC)) Any artwork that I'm looking forward to?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC)) Would you like me to come up with designs for Pupnick and Ruby's puppies?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:23, February 5, 2014 (UTC)) Here are the new characters. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:04, February 7, 2014 (UTC)) I did. I'll have it uploaded some time this week counting the computer troubles.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I think you should ask Disneydude15 about the new Mink named Silly and tell him that you created her.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:05, February 14, 2014 (UTC)) I really hate to say this but I don't like the Silly character.(Disneydude15 (talk) 21:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC)) I'm sorry, Ellie, but Disneydude15 hates Silly and he wants to get rid of her.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:40, February 15, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you for understanding. I hope you're not upset.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC)) I talked to Disneydude15 and he declined Speedy the Mink.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:46, February 18, 2014 (UTC)) How would you like me to design Kisa?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC)) I completed Kisa. She'll be uploaded tomorrow. Anything you like to add for Kisa the Danger Dog?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:45, February 24, 2014 (UTC)) I'm sorry about that.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:42, February 24, 2014 (UTC)) I'm very sorry about changing the heights of your characters. I thought it would be interesting if they would be a little taller.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:50, February 24, 2014 (UTC)) Okay, I was wrong for changing Kisa, Brezza, and Cavallo's heights and I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you're very angry at me.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:07, February 25, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you. I guess I deserve some criticism.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:25, February 25, 2014 (UTC)) What do you think of Kisa, Brezza, and Cavallo?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:33, February 27, 2014 (UTC)) How do you like me to design Madame Chic?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:02, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) Little Chic looks magnifique, no?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) Why, thank you very much!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:17, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) I see that you don't like The Cat in the Hat movie, am I right?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:28, March 3, 2014 (UTC)) Ellie, you are lucky you haven't seen the movie. I hated the movie. I mean, who in there right mind would go give Mike Myers tons of make-up and a cat costume? It's just uncalled for.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:22, March 3, 2014 (UTC)) I have a request. Can you do an artwork of Jeanie Purrington?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:51, March 5, 2014 (UTC))